Fruits Basket Manga Spoilers
by Ai Usagi
Summary: A list of all the spoilers I could remember. Please read and reveiw. Thanx! ;D Please read and reveiw.


Tohru+Kyo: It Will Be okay

Author's note/disclaimer: If I did own Friuts Basket, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction for my own story? Oh, and do not kil me!!! This is my first real attempt for a real Fruits Basket romance. So don'tblame it on me!!! Blame it on the flying monkeys that runh my concious!!(did I speel that right)

A small red blush had gently crept upon her cheek as the boy she had loved for so ever long came closer to her, just a few inches away from her face. He looked into her huge brown eyes, feeling the wind blow her long brown hair into his face, but that did not bother him at all. He breathed in her scent. She felt as if she was in some type of dream. He drew in little closer. Her face turned as red as a tomato, so did his. As he drew a little closer, his lips had gently grazed against hers. She returned his kiss, but now with passion. She threw her arms around him, he embraced the love struck girl. Tears gently rolled down from her eyes, but they were not tears of sadness and all that other emotional wreck, they were tears of happiness, love, and the warmth of being around the person you love. He pulled away from the now sobbing girl who he had come to love. He couldn't stand to see her cry. He wondered if it was something he had done or said. "Tohru, are you okay? Was it something I did?" he said worrying about why the poor brunette was crying. She looked up at him with eyes full of love, and tears and said, "No Kyo-kun, I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying tears of happiness. It makes me so happy to spend time with you without the curse now, Kyo-kun." She then smiled one of her tousand watt smiles that made even the cloudiest of days seem brighter to the person it was directed at, even Kyo, who had never found a good reason to enjoy life untill, he met her, the very person he was standing next to, Tohru Honda, the girl who had won his heart. He never knew why she had chosen him, out of all the people in the world. She could have chose Yuki, his cousin, whom he would eternaly hate for the rest of his life. For Yuki was the rat of the zodiac, and legend goes that if the rat had never tricked the cat into thinking that the banquet was a day after it really was, meaning that the cat could never join the zodiac. Ever since then, who ever was poessed by the spirit of the cat would be hated by the rest of the family, and one day soon to be, locked away forever. The reason why it bothers Kyo so much, is that he is the one poessed by the cat's vengeful spirt. Well, at least he was. Every day he lived in fret that he would be locked away forever, wondering how to make his final days with her worth while. She was the reason why he lived in fear so long of being locked up. He couldn't stand to be away from her. But now that never ending fear had been lost forever. He now longer had to live in the shadows, for she had broke his curse. He owed so much to her. She was his light, his savior, his lover, and the only one who completely understood him. Then drops of crystal clear water dropped out of the sky, telling the youg couple they should return to their sake and dry home. But that was he last place Kyo wanted to go to. There were way too many disturbances. "Er..um... kyo-kun, shouldn't we head home." Tohru said. "Whatever"The orange haired teen named Kyo said. Therefore he grabbed hold of the worried brunette's pettite hand, and stated walking. Natrally she followed him, considering that they were holding hands. After 1 minute of walking, Tohru noticedthat they were walking in the exact opposite direction of the house. "Um...Kyo-kun, w-we're going thr wrong way, the house is the other way.""Whoever said I was taking you to the house?"Kyo said devilishly. A big question mark pratically formed above Tohru's head."k-Kyo-kun, where are we going?"The poor and confused Tohru asked. "It's a surprise." Kyo replied. "Kyo-kun, it's raining, and the rain always makes you feel sick. I can't possibly have you get sick over me, that would be terrible. And it would be all my---" She was cut off by Kyo who hissed at her,"Shut the hell up!! If I get sick, it's my own damn fault." By the sound of it, he was pretty pissed. The rain always had made him feel this way. It also made him feel weaker then any normal preson should feel when it rained. Well, he wasn't exactly normal. I mean would you call someone used to be poessed by the spirt to the cat normal. When Tohru first met him, she accidently fell and turned him inoto a cat. You see, when a member of the Junashi(Zodiac) would to hug, or be hugged by the opposite sex, they would turn into their zodiac animal. The worst part abput being a member of the Junashi was when they turned back. They would turn human again, but they would be bare naked.

...Meanwhile...

"Yuki, where's Tohru?" a worried Momiji asked. "Momiji, don't be jumping aropund everywhere, you're not so small anymore. You'll ruin my beautiful house!" said Shigure even though he was being ignored by everyone but Haru who was trying to ask if he could order take out. "Momiji, for the millionth time, she went somewhere with the baka neko." Yuki sighed as he told Momiji what was going on for millionth time todasy. "but where is she going with Kyo?" Momiji asked, only to have Yuki reply,"I honestly don't know." Then Shigure butted into their conservation."Whaaaaat? Has Kyo left to deflower my precious flower! And they're only teens! Well, at least they didn't start at the age I started doing it---" Yuki then hit Shigure with all of his might, causing Shigure to spill crocodile tears."Don't be such a pervert"Yuki warned.

... back with Tohru&Kyo...

They had finally got off of the Sohma property. Tohru still wondered where they were going. She wished Kyo told her, but he refused to tell her. "Kyo-kun, we should really be going home now, Shigure and the others might be getting hungry."Tohru whined. "Well, it's their own damn fault for not knowing how to take care of their selves! first of all, Shigure is in his middle ages, I'm pretty he doesn't need you to baby him every damn second of the day, and if that damn rat can't take care of himself like Shigure, then let them starve for all I care!!!" Kyo yelled at Tohru. The rain still made him grumpy, like always. Tohru hung her head in shame. And this action made Kyo worried that he may have upset Tohru. "ugh. Listen, I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you or anything, but you can't always be worrying over everyone else all the time. Sometimes you got to take a break to be yourself sometimes. Listen, I'm pretty sure everything's okay over at the house. It's not like that damn rat tried to cook and then accidently burned the house down." Kyo said trying to cheer Tohru u[p, instead of cheerinbg her up, it threw her into a panic attack. "Oh no!!! What if something were to happen to them, it'd all be my doing!! I gotta go back to the house!!! I can't let them get hurt after all they've done for me!!!!---" She was interuppted from ehr panic attack when a pair of lips met hers. It took her a second to realize it was Kyo trying to get her to shut up by kissing her, and it worked. She returned his kiss, pratically telling him that she would stop making such a fuss. He drew back from her. "listen, I didn't mean to make you worry or anything. I was just joking around, if that's what you call it." He said. He then lent in closer to Tohru, so close, she turned as red as a cherry. Then, as if suddenly he heard a voice say,"Stupid woman!!!!" and then another voice say,"Hiro-chan, please don't be so mean to onee-chan." Kyo knew those voices from anywhere. "Aghhh!! Where the hell did you guys come!?" Kyo shouted only to see Kisa and Tohru nearly squeeze each other to death. For some strange reason this bothered the hell out of Kyo. "Baka Neko. Shigure sent us to follow you two idiots to make sure you didn't do anything idiot-like."Hiro said like a cocky sheep cauze he is one, well his curse broke in book 20. But you get the point, and if you don't you may be suffering from an extreme cause of stupidity. Together we can find a cure. Anyways time to get back to the story before I totally change the subject. "What!? That fucking pervert!!!! Wait a minute do you have a phone!?"Kyo yelled harshly at Hiro. "yeah, why do you ask?" Hiro said taking his cell out. Kyo grabbed it. He dialed in a number. "Omawarisan! Chikan otska-mate!" Kyo screamed into the phone. "His name? Shigure Sohma!! I said his name is Shigure Sohma!!!! What do you mean what does he look like? Okay fine, I'll tell you!!! He has black hair, green almost gray eyes!! Lives on Sohma property!! Chikan otska-mate!!!" Kyo then handed the phone back to Hiro. "What was that about? And since when are you so eager to get Shigure in jail? sure he's a perv, but to call the police on him? Who will pay for the house when he's in jail? Don't tell me you're going to make the stupid woman pay fro it."Hiro said gladly taking his phone awayfrom Kyo "He's not going into jail, parol maybe, but I doubt jail." Kyo said.


End file.
